Laguna del recuerdo
by GeoBlaid
Summary: No todo es el cuerpo y la mente , también esta el corazón y el alma .Todos hemos tenidos vidas pasadas y ellos dos no serian diferentes , sus recuerdos pasados chocan con los actuales , pero en esta vida tendran una dificultad que no tuvieron en la otra , su raza Es mi primera historia y espero que le guste a una serie de personas de aquí .Subire por semana
1. Prólogo Lo que parecía un sueño

**Hola soy GeoBlaid y este es mi primer fanfic de XionxRoxas y bueno de mi vida y soy nuevo en esto .En un principio pensaba en SI hacer una historia de ninfas , después en la mitad de esta breve explicación pensé en NO hacer una historia con ninfas porque uno/a escritor/a llamado/a SokuRoxel hizo un One-shot de esto , pero en el final de esta breve explicación el/ella dijo que no lo tomaba como robo o plagio así que se lo dedico a el/ella**

**Aquí comienza la histo ...Ha se olvidaba Kingdom Hearts fue idea mía desde un principio pero me secuestraron y me obligaron a contarle todo sobre el universo de mi cabecita (Porque si no seria Roxas el prota) Bueno y legalmente tengo que decir que "este juego pertenece ha Square Enix y Disney y los personajes tambien salvo unos cuantos que son mios junto con la historia" veis que injusta la vida bueno gracias y aquí va y gracias (Esto va por unas cuantas personas que se tendrían que dar por aludidas y no dire nombres que lo averigüen ellos).**

"Prólogo"

_Lo que se suponía que era un sueño_

"_Se que esto , ...(suspiro) es un sueño"_ avanzado por el bosque mas hermoso que los ojos de un humano hayan visto _"No puedo estar aquí …es imposible" _por ese bosque sin camino ni evidencia del paso humano , el seguía avanzando con paso firme _"Aquí me encuentro ...de nuevo" _Veía una luz al final , tras esa intensa luz no se avistaba nada salvo que es lo correcto avanzar "_Se que esto es un sueño , no es la primera vez que lo veo"_

"**_El que es lo que ya has visto"_**Se escucho la voz de una chica a la lejanía

"_No lo se , creo que este bosque , esa sensación de paz , esta luz , este camino y este lago ..."_Y llego a un lago sin fin , que mas que un lago pareciese el mar cuando un joven explorador mira por su horizonte sin fin

"_**Algo más , que creas recordar"**_Dijo esa voz que cada vez se escuchaba mas cercana y cálida , con un punto de esperanza

"_No lo se , ¿debería?"_Dijo el chico con algo de ingenuidad admirando el paisaje con el cielo azulado y tranquilo que tenía por ojos

"_**En serio"**_Esa voz que en un momento era cálida y cercana se mostró un poco enfadada y molestaba pero no de forma de la que un mortal pueda tenerle miedo sino simplemente y sin forma incompresible era gracioso era como si refunfuñara

"_Te has enfadado"_El chico se sorprendió por el cambio de estar _"Lo siento , pero no se a que te refieres"_

"_**Porque no intentas recordar algo en esa cabeza de mollera que desde siempre tuviste"**_Y en ese momento el chico empezó a darse cuenta de donde provenía la voz de la chica , parecía que venía del ...agua .En ese momento diviso la figura de alguien asomando la cabeza en el agua no muy lejos de aquí y luego no estaba ...se ¡Se había sumergido!

"_¿Donde estas?Esto no estaba en los anteriores..."_Y entonces le entro un enorme escalofrío por la espalda , algo estaba detrás y escucho de nuevo su voz

"_**Sueños verdad , no .De verdad crees que esto es un sueño"**_Se iba girar pero de nuevo escucho su voz **_"No , no te gires"_**Y paro su movimiento

Empezó a escuchar sus pasos hacía el y le toco su espalda con sus dedos y poco a poco fue rodeándolo con los brazos hasta darle un cariñoso y apacible abrazo , el se quedo paralizado no sabia que hacer , no sabia si dejarse o actuar._**"De verdad no te acuerdas de ...de , bueno de lo que ahora mismo estas escuchando , de mi voz"**_Lo dijo con tristeza y con una pena que a el lo penetro por el cuerpo , tocándole el corazón y hasta consiguió rozarle el alma

"_Lo siento , pero no me acuerdo de tu voz"_Y en ese momento como un rayo tras escuchar eso desato su abrazo para cogerlo por los hombros y tirarlo al suelo , el intento levantarse del suelo pero cuando lo intento se llevo por parte de ella un pisotón de su desnudo pie en la entrepierna para evitar su escape y aprovechando el momento de dolor del chico le cogió las manos y se sentó en su torso_ "Ha … duele , a que viene eso"_Entonces la vio mejor era la chica mas hermosa que había visto _"De que te conozco... quien eres como es que..."_Parecía saber las cosas que quería hacer en ese momento pero fue interrumpido

"_**No lo se , solo somos una almas que se reencuentran para no olvidarse la una de la otra y que aunque sus cuerpos , sus mentes no recuerden al otro siempre estará el alma para recordar junto con el corazón que usa de apoyo para sobreponerse a los dos anteriores , que no es que sean malos o inclusos oscuros , aunque eso depende de la persona , sino que simplemente tiene otro cometido y a veces choca con eso"**_

"_Como sabes eso"_Dijo el chico sorprendido de tal explicación

"_**Yo no lo se .Lo sabe tu alma , tu corazón es el que te lo explica y tu eres el que lo comprendes"**_Dijo ya levantándose de el

Estuvo unos segundos pensando y entonces se dio cuenta_"Eres entonces ..."_Asintió"Y porque eres así"

"_**Prefieres que te lo explique ella y por eso soy así"**_

…

Abrió los ojos , se levanto giro para todos los lados que le permitía su cabeza y volvió a tumbarse


	2. Capitulo 1 Despertar

**Hey gente que hay todos bien .Quiero dar las gracias a RokuRoxel por su COMENTARIO , Algo que otros no han hecho (Na no me importa) , y bueno no he subido en UN TIEMPECITO porque quería continuarlo de una manera grande , de una manera rompedora y apasionante y me vino mi musa , la inspiración divina , bebí del agua donde viven las ninfas , me vino una idea**

**Puede que os liéis con el principio , pero creo que lo comprenderéis con el tiempo y si no yo no os pienso quitar la magia del misterio .Bueno aquí os presento el capitulo**

"_Capitulo 1"_

_Despertar_

Se escuchaba el crujido de la leña quemándose en la hoguera, se oía el golpeteo de la ventana abierta por el viento y también estaba el silbido del viento que entraba por el poco espacio que dejaba una puerta entreabierta de la única sala de la casa y con eso entraba un frío de mañana de finales de invierno , donde comenzaba de nuevo , donde comenzaba la primavera .Y ese frío calaba hasta los huesos de quien en una parte de la habitación dormía en una humilde cama y molesto ya sea por ese frío casi invernal o por todos los ruidos antes dichos que se oían desde la cama , cualquiera de estas dos cosas podría mantenerle despierto , este era el caso

Estaba quieto , intentando poner las sabanas lo mas calidamente y comodamente posible pero no lo conseguía .Y con la llegada de un individuo habría menos posibilidades

-¿Cuando me vas a ayudar con el desayuno?

"_Paso"_

Se oía los pasos de los hombres , el ruido de sus voces y como no la música de sus discretos auriculares que siempre se ponía al dormir , no podía vivir sin ellos

De pronto se abrió la puerta electrónica , cuando se abría la puerta era porque ya había que levantarse , levantarse y prepararse para luchar otro día allí metido

Pero no quería salir de la cama , quería quedarse allí escuchando música y pensando

Pero alguien se quedo en la puerta

-Venga sabes muy bien que no desayunaras si te quedas allí

"_No me gustaba eso , Paso"_

Se escuchaba el sonido de la música a partir de los cascos que estaban sobre la mesita

de noche , que estuvo escuchando al acostarse , también los coches de la calle y algún que otro pájaro piando. El chico pensativo ,pensando en cosas que el solo sabía , en ese momento dando vueltas en su cama viendo la luz que salia por debajo de la puerta alguien

-Si ya estas despierto , ¿porque no bajas?

"_Eso ...Era lo mas normal , ¿no?Aunque creo que pasare"_

**Es muy corto lo se pero no he tenido tiempo , a lo mejor esta semana no puedo actualizarla pero es que tengo que estudiar para pasar de curso sabéis y eso seria muy importante para mi y me haría muy feliz y si soy feliz haré mejores y mas largos capitulos así que esperen y si comentan y dan sus opiniones mejor**


	3. Capitulo 2 De nuevo nos vemos

**Hola buenas aquí les traigo otro capitulo , quiero decir que he cambiado el nombre porque nunca termino de convencerme del todo este casi así que lo cambie .Gracias por el comentario Nami , bueno tengo que decir que esta magnifica saga pertenece a los judios de Disney y los japos de Exquare Enix **

**No se si he escrito bien la ultima empresa .Nada de esto ha sido para ofender**

_Capitulo 2_

"_De nuevo nos vemos"_

Se oía ruidos de pisadas , las suyas , yendo a donde el creyó que nunca llegaría .Hasta

hace poco parecía eso creyendo que eso solo era un sueño inacabable y sin sentido alguno que no le permitía ver mas allá de el , aunque mas se dio cuenta de que lo que el creía que le impedía avanzar solo era un avance a algo más , no sabía el que , pero aquí empezaría su empeño en descubrirlo

No veía la luz del sol , pero no pasaba nada pues ese hermoso camino que iba a un sitio mas hermoso aún , de pronto vio el primer rayo , eso le alegro , ahora se podía oír unos pasos mas acelerados , otro ritmo mas rápido , otro ritmo mas alegre y apasionado y con los mas importante con un destino claro en la mente

Paro tras ver la cegadora luz del sol , tras unos segundos a ciegas , empezó a ver el sitio en el que en un principio quería llegar

"_Al fin llegue donde quería llegar , al fin podre descansar , al fin podre verla de nuevo"_Tras esto automáticamente cayo al suelo

.

.

.

Podía oír el viento pasando por su capucha ese silbido a soledad pero también a paz , esa paz que todos quieren y casi nadie tiene y es que no saben que solo hay que escuchar al viento tocar su música y disfrutarla quien se da cuenta de ello y no la disfruta es que quiere destruirla o mas sencillamente hablando no sabe apreciarla

Pero esa sería la ultima canción que escuchara antes de lo que se acercaba , en sus manos estaba el modo de pensar , de vivir y de amar y como no su libertad , tenía que evitarlo aunque se jugase , no sabía lo que había después y no le importaba , aunque siempre soñó con un cielo azul o un verde campo o un hondo mar o una gigante montaña , siempre soñó con otras vidas

Escucho pasos por detrás , el sabía lo que significaba , solo lo sabía el , nadie más

.

.

.

"_**Despierta"**_Sintió su cálida voz en su oreja y sentía su cuerpo encima del suyo y luego el aliento que echaba a sus labios

"_**Hola"**_Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro**_"Que de tiempo , ¿no?"_**

El dibujo otra con sus labios_"Sí , de nuevo nos vemos"_

_._

"_A ti , ¿por que te interesa esto?¿Por lo ves o lo oyes o lees?Yo que se de estas cual será la correcta , pero ¿por que lo haces que te interesa esto?Sabes esto me duele pues me lía estas cosas de mi cabeza , pues no se si tan siquiera si han pasado y ni siquiera se donde estoy ni quien soy , ¿tu ...lo sabes?"_

_._

**Vosotros lo sabéis , porque el no , ni yo tampoco xd bueno os ha gustado , no es mas largo pero es mas interesante no o por lo menos algo por el estilo , bueno quiero agradeceros que leáis esto (Aunque si nadie lo leyese lo seguiría haciendo , pero con gente es mas satifactorío)Y también pido criticas por favor para mejorar y todo eso bueno adios y dejen like (Es coña , que no es youtube)**

**Gracias por leer el cap y se que es un poco lioso pero he ahí su gracia chao **


	4. Capitulo 3 Malos momentos

**Hola a los pocos que leáis esto , he aquí un nuevo capitulo antes de que empiece el instituto , pues cuando este empiece tendré mucho menos tiempo para esto , pero no pasa nada no dejare la historia**

**Gracias y disfruten**

_Capitulo 3_

"_Malos momentos"_

"_Eso es mentira , eso no es verdad , eso no pudo haber ocurrido , no te rías yo no pude hacer eso y ambos lo sabemos"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Algún día el mundo sera libre , algún día todos los que gritaron que la tierra era redonda lloraran de felicidad , algún día los que pensaron que no había sangre azul sino roja podrán vivir en paz y algún día los que nos hicieron llegar hasta aquí se sentirán orgullosos de nosotros .Algún día los que nos causaron tanto dolor nos lo pagaran …me lo pagarán"_

_._

"_Un sueño imposible no cree"_

_._

El silbido de las balas surcaban el espacio entre su posición y la del enemigo , más del enemigo para acá que de aquí hacía ellos , como no , porque hiciesen lo que hiciesen nunca le podrían superar , aunque luchasen hasta el ultimo en pie , literalmente hablando , no podían ganar hiciesen lo que hiciesen nunca lo harían siempre tenían algo bajo la manga siempre cuando parecía que lo tenían era todo una farsa que ellos nos montaban , había que ser honestos se lo habían montado bien.

Pero el nunca perdería la esperanza , bajo esa lluvia de fuego que caía sobre ellos , viendo la muerte entre sus compañeros .Su cruzada ha fracasado , ¿cuantas van ya?¿Valdrá la pena volver a intentarlo?La respuesta era bien sencilla ...Si , nunca se ha de perder la esperanza , eso es lo ultimo , ¿no?

.

"_Ese día no tuvo que haber ocurrido eso, lo suyo es que hubiéramos ganado ,nos lo merecíamos"_

.

-Lo siento , no quería ...pero me obligaste , lo siento-Se agarro a el como ultimo acto de efecto y cariño hacía su persona

-No pasa nada-Dijo el con una sonrisa y soltando una lagrima desde unas pupilas llorosas , donde cuyas lagrimas fabricadas allí caían al frío y duro suelo

-Pero te he ...matado-Dijo el sorprendido ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor

-No , no lo has hecho , lo que has hecho es darme otra oportunidad y también has conseguido que declinase sobre lo que pensaba , tenías razón tenía miedo a la muerte porque creía que era el fin cuando solo es otro comienzo-Dijo mirándole a los ojos azules suyos que tenía y después empezó a mirar al techo aunque pareciese que en vez de ver esa oscura limitación del techo verdadero viese el cielo azul y en efecto-Veo el cielo que decía tu maestro , tenías razón en todo momento-Se puso a llorar mas en abundancia y también su hermano menor se puso a llorar-Siento mucho no haberte creído

-No sientas nada de eso hermano , pues lo importante ahora es que ahora estemos juntos y nadie nos separara -Intentándose engañarse así mismo , alguien le tenía que volver a ver la cruda realidad

-Movió la cabeza para ambos lados -Lo siento , pero no-Y el otro empezó iba a volver a llorar pero lo paró-Pero en ese nuevo comienzo estaré contigo y no habrá mas peleas entre nosotros

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo , es mas apostaría mi nueva vida en eso-Dijo guiñándole un azulado ojo

-No vendas la piel del oso antes de obtenerla-Hablo con una sincera sonrisa

-Lo se y por eso lo he echo , se que voy a ganar-Finalizo con una pequeña pero sutil risa-Todos teníais razón el viejo , papa y tu , una pena no haberme dado cuenta antes pero nunca es tarde

-Gracias a ti se que papa no fue un loco como todos creían y que nos quería , gracias

-Hasta la próxima , hermano-Puso su mano en su puntiaguda barba

-Nos vemos , te quiero-Empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco y a su vez dejando de respirar y de sufrir , pero una ultima lagrima se asomo por sus ojos cayendo al suelo húmedo donde se reunieron todas las demás

.

"_Ves tenía razón , no acabé con el , le di una nueva oportunidad que el acepto gustosamente , así que no sucumbas mi voluntad con cosas que no son , fueron malos momentos , pero después viene la calma , te lo puedo demostrar si quieres"_

_._

**Eso que le va a demostrar lo veremos en el próximo capitulo , sean felices y gracias por leer , y que veáis este es mas largo pillines/as**


End file.
